gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Arresia
Geography Arresia is a region of contrasts, stretching from snow-topped mountains into the fringes of the Great Desert. Diarein Pass in the west is the principal route through the Jagged Peaks. Even in summer it is considered treacherous, for landslides and avalanches are common, and in winter it is all but impassable, leaving the people largely cut off from the Iero Dominion. A large lake, called the Boyash Lake by the She'er, is situated at the north-eastern corner of the region, high in the mountains. Although the She'er cannot easily travel the lake, they visit it occasionally as the lake's fish provide a welcome change in their diet. The Aradin Steppe continues northwards along the region's eastern portion, and forms a barrier of sorts between the Peaks and the great expanse of the desert. The eastern border is ill-defined, for beyond the last areas where vegetation grows, what does it matter who controls the endless, lifeless sands? The most notable features of the steppes themselves are the mushroom forests. The mushrooms grow sporadically but in clusters, and can reach tens of feet in height. People The native population of the region are called She'er. They are curious creatures, superficially resembling lions. There are a number of differences, however, most notably that they have six legs, and their faces are more manlike than feline and their mouths unnaturally wide and full of teeth. They have colourful manes, usually some variety of red or gold. The She'er are largely nomadic, lacking any real facility with tools and, being carnivorous, having no need for grown crops. During the winter they tend to remain in the steppeland to the east, hardly venturing into the mountains. There is a smaller population of Frosten, who live in the mountains and form most of the region's government on behalf of the Despot. They inhabit the only settlement of any size in the region, Akorosh, set on the shores of the Boyash Lake. Resources In the absence of vegetation more significant than grasses and small shrubs, the colossal fungi provide one of the main sources of food from the region. The She'er do not usually eat the fungi themselves (although can and will if pressed) but they harvest them for shipment to the Frosten in the mountains and to other regions. The tallest of the fungi are said to be thirty feet or more in height, although the largest specimens are almost inedible without substantial preparation and those supplied for the table tend not to be larger than a couple of feet. The main form of livestock – and food for the population - are their llamas. Most She'er are llama herders, driving their herds around the steppes and into the mountains. The llamas are useful and versatile creatures, serving as pack animals and the principal form of transport of goods and as a source of meat for the She'er. Within Asseria the diet of a typical She'er is usually more than 80% llama. Still, the llamas are plentiful and enough are maintained for trade. The She'er do not mine and have little use for tools, but they like to wear jewellery when they can acquire it. As such precious metals are imported to satisfy the wishes of the population. Religion The people follow the Doctrine of Frost almost exclusively. At least, that is what the government records say. Who knows what strange ancient and pagan beliefs the She'er keep to themselves out on the steppes? It is said that some years ago a polytheistic cult sprang up and became quite widespread for a short period, but is now considered officially extinct in the region after a vigorous period of reconversion. Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris